A Day in the Life
by Make-It-New
Summary: Santana Lopez-Berry had everything she had every dreamed of. Santana/Berry twin. RP verse. Birthday present for the amazing Steph.


Santana Lopez-Berry hated New York City sometimes. The city was her home now, it was a part of who she was, but right now, she really hated it. She hated sitting in her car, with traffic as far as she could see. It's times like these that she really missed being a cop. She had grown accustomed to people getting out of her way in the squad car but giving up the force to help protect her family was never second guessed. New York City was famous for traffic, for horrible unrelenting traffic that kept her away from her home for close to an hour longer than necessary every day.

Santana had been busy at work today, meeting with new perspective clients and organizing her team for a job they had to do tonight so all she wanted to do was go home and be with her family. It was one of those days that she barely had two minutes to herself but owning her own company would do that.

After over 65 minutes, and yes she really did count every single one of them, of sitting in New York City traffic, Santana pulled into her driveway and quickly shut her car off. She waved to her next door neighbor who was mowing his lawn before walking up to her door, picking up the newspaper that sat on their porch on the way.

She opened her door and was immediately hit with the sound of laughter and the new Rachel Berry CD her kids were insisting they play over and over again. Her twins had an amazing relationship with their aunt who treated them like a little prince and princess.

She let the door shut gently behind her, not wanting to let the occupants of the house know she had walked in. The music and laughter was loud enough to drown out the sounds she was making so she crept up on the kitchen, leaning in the doorway to admire the scene that was playing itself out in her kitchen.

Anna had Adriana balanced on her hip and was dancing around the kitchen, singing along to the CD making her two year old laugh and squeal in excitement. Logan was at her feet, trying to follow her steps to dance around himself but was more or less stumbling around the kitchen adorably.

Santana couldn't keep the huge smile off of her face, things had never been easy for them, but they had really made it. She knew Anna still had her bad days, she was still shrouded with nightmares every once and a while from the incident, as they were calling it now and Santana still had days where her arm just didn't function the way it used to, but those were becoming few and far between.

As the song ended, Anna placed Adriana down next to her brother and ruffled her curly brown hair that refused to be calm no matter what they did to it. Logan had gotten Anna's hair, it was wavy and easy to keep calm, but Adriana definitely got the donor's hair.

Anna's eyes met Santana's as she was looking up from their daughter and the smile on Santana's face immediately widened. She mouthed a hello at her wife before bracing herself for the two that would soon be hurtling themselves at her legs.

"Mami!" they both yelled before taking off for her. She bent to open her arms to them, encircling them in a hug when they reached her.

"Hola, mis mijos. I missed you both so much today," Santana told them not letting go. "Did you both behave for mommy?"

"I wa' good but Log'n was bad," Adriana was quick to say, always the one to rat out her brother if he did anything wrong. Santana laughed lightly at the look on her son's face, knowing he probably didn't do anything that bad.

"I'm sure Logan was a good boy for mommy," she reassured her son making him smile brightly.

"Was!" he said indignantly, still learning the correct formation of sentences. Logan had picked up the Spanish Santana was teaching him much faster than English so Anna had been working with him more closely so he'd be able to communicate with kids when he started school in a few years.

"He was perfect today," Anna said coming up in front of her. Santana gripped onto the two little ones and lifted them up as she stood. They both wrapped their arms around her neck and hugged tight to her.

"Hi there, beautiful," Santana said looking right at Anna, who was dressed down in a pair of comfortable shorts and one of Santana's old police warm up shirts.

"Hi baby, how was work?" Anna asked, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. Both of the little ones in Santana's arms laughed at seeing their parents kiss so Anna was quick to kiss both of their cheeks, making them giggle more.

"It was work, nothing special," Santana told her, kissing each of her two year old twins before putting them down and letting them run off to play. She walked forward slightly and wrapped her arms around her wife's midsection. "More importantly, how was your day? It looked like you guys were having a lot of fun."

"We baked cookies and listened to Rach's CD at least 10 times," Santana laughed knowing she wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. The kids were absolutely obsessed with her music. "I called her earlier and told her she needs to start recording more music so we can play them some new songs. She jumped at the opportunity to sing and make them happy so I'm guessing we'll be getting something from her soon."

"Good," Santana told her, moving in to give her wife a real kiss hello. Their lips met quickly, the familiarity of their touch spread throughout their bodies. Their lips melded together, a light pressure consistent throughout the entire thing. It was a kiss between two people who have known each other for seven years now. They knew which way to turn their heads, they knew when the other wanted more pressure. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves. A simple kiss like this could convey so much love and affection.

They pulled slightly away from each other, letting their foreheads rest against the each other.

"I love you," Anna told her quietly, looking her right in the eyes.

"I love you, too," Santana replied quickly moving in for another kiss.

"Don't forget you promised them you'd bring them in the pool tonight. They have their bathing suits all laid out on the bed. I had to convince Adriana not to put hers on this morning when she got dressed," Anna reminded her, pulling away when the timer on the oven went off.

"I didn't forget, I'll go get them changed now. Do you need any help with anything first?" Santana asked looking over what Anna was baking. She could smell the delicious cookies and knew she'd be stealing one really soon.

"Nope, this was the last batch. Go get them changed and I just might have a cookie waiting for you when you get back," Anna told her with a smile before directing her out of the kitchen.

"Who wants to go nadar?" she asked getting their attention from the toy they had been playing with. They both ran right to her, Logan tripping slightly on his way. He caught himself before shaking it off and finishing his journey to her. She picked them both up and made her way upstairs to their room.

She and Anna had talked many times about giving each of them their own room but they were very close and hated it when they weren't together. Hated might actually be an understatement. They had tried once to have them sleep in separate rooms but both of them had cried and cried until eventually Anna had brought them back together. As soon as Logan was back in his bed right next to Adriana's they both fell right asleep and slept peacefully throughout the night. Santana had checked on them many nights only to find them curled up under the same blanket, Logan cuddling his stuffed Tigger and Adriana cuddling her stuffed bee they had both received at birth.

She usually also found two very cuddly cats cuddled up with them. Roo had taken a very strong liking to Adriana, choosing to follow her around the house and sleep in her bed. They had to start closing the door when the twins were infants because Roo would try to jump into her crib to sleep next to her. They had begun to allow him in there after she had moved to her big girl bed. Layla was the same way with Logan, who was the more subdued twin. Layla's favorite spot had quickly become Logan's lap or the spot right next to him.

They knew eventually they would have to separate them, but for now they were young enough now to stay in the same room.

"Alright, let's get changed so we can get our swimming on," she told them, placing them both down on their beds. They both moved quickly to take their clothes off so she could put their bathing suits on. She laughed when she saw the trunks Logan must have picked out, they were Winnie the Pooh themed with a bouncy Tigger all over them. She changed him into a swim diaper and pulled the trunks over them. She put a similar swim diaper on Adriana before pulling her light blue one piece suit on over it.

"You two play for a few minutes while I go change," she instructed, walking across the hall to her room. She kept both doors open so she could keep an ear out for them. She grabbed a checkered pair of swim trunks and a bikini top before stripping out of her clothes and putting them on. She tied the top securely around her neck before going to the closet and grabbing three towels. She thought better of it and grabbed another, knowing she would more than likely get her wife in the pool with them. She piled them all into her arms before moving back to the kid's room to instruct them to come back downstairs with her.

She threw the towels down to the bottom step before pulling the two into her arms, not trusting either of them on the stairs just yet. Going up was one thing, but Logan was still too wobbly on his feet for her to let him go down the stairs and Adriana tended to do everything at full speed so she opted to carry them up and down. Anna's chastised her sometimes for babying them, but she promised herself a long time ago she'd do anything and everything within her power to keep them safe and she would never break that promise.

She put them down after the last stair and picked up the towels, watching them run ahead to the locked back door. She passed Anna in the kitchen, grabbing the cookie that she was offering to her.

"Thank you, baby," she told her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Come join us when you finish?"

"I'll think about it," Anna said in a tone making Santana know Anna would be coming outside with her in a little bit. She shooed the cats away from the door before unlocking it and taking both of the twin's hands to keep them from running too far ahead of her. The pool had a deck that was gated and locked but she still didn't take many chances with them. They made their way up to the deck, she unlocked the gate and brought them onto the deck, sitting them both onto one of the lounge chairs.

"Let's get you both some swimmies," she told them, looking through the bin for them. She found two pairs and brought them over to the pool to get them wet. She had learned very quickly how hard it was to get swimmies on when they were dry so she always wet them now and they slid right on.

"Arms out," she instructed laughing when they eagerly held their arms out to get the swimmies on. Adriana was a little too eager and hit Logan right in the chest when she put her arm out.

"Mami!" he whined, thinking it was done on purpose. Adriana was very hyper and active so Logan was on the receiving end of many flying fists and hands. He took most of them in stride, but he still had his moments where he wanted to be left alone.

"It was an accident, sweetie. Ana, can you say sorry to your brother for hitting him, please?" Adriana looked like she wanted to object but a stern look from Santana killed her pout.

"Siento," she told him quietly and it was all forgotten.

Soon the swimmies were in place and Santana was lowering herself into the pool. Adriana and Logan sat on the edge of the pool waiting for her to bring them in. She waded over to them, laughing when they both latched onto her. They both loved swimming but weren't quiet daring enough to float around on their own, something that Santana didn't mind at all.

"S'cold, mami," Adriana whined slightly, clinging tightly to her neck. The water wasn't that bad, but she could understand why it was a little much for the kids.

"It'll get better soon," she reassured, laughing as Logan kicked his feet to splash the water. She could tell he really wanted the freedom to kick and splash around so she grabbed one of the baby floats they had bought for them and secured him inside. His face lit up and immediately he started splashing and kicking, sending himself around the pool. She kept a close eye on him while walking around with Adriana still clinging to her.

"Hey baby girl, how about we get a little more of you wet?" she asked, dipping herself slightly to put her further in the water. She squealed but didn't object and started to kick her feet like her brother.

"Catch 'im!" she instructed pointing at Logan.

"Oh, you wanna get him? I'm gonna need your help, I need you to kick those legs for me. The harder you kick, the closer we can get to him," she told her, lowering the toddler into the water but keeping a good grip around her midsection. The little girl was laughing and kicking her feet as hard as she could, trying to propel herself to her brother. Logan caught onto the plan and started to kick his feet harder and brought his hands down to direct himself further.

"That's it, buddy, arms and legs," she cheered him on happy he remembered what she had previously showed him. Adriana kept kicking her legs, trying her hardest to get to her brother.

"Mami, gimme one!" she said pointing at Logan's float.

"That's not how you ask. How do you ask for something you want?" Santana reminded her. The toddler gave her a look letting her know she wasn't really interested in correcting herself. She had made it clear what she wanted and didn't want to have to ask again. "How do you ask?" Santana repeated herself, letting the little girl know she wasn't getting her way if she didn't ask properly.

"Pwease, mami. Wan' one," she changed her tone and added please so Santana carried her over to the edge, grabbing the other baby float and securing her inside. She let her float around a little, giving her a gentle push towards her brother. They both kicked and paddled towards each other, laughing when their floats collided. Santana reached out to steady them so they didn't tip themselves before she was scolded by both of them. She held her hands up but still kept a close eye on them.

"They told you," she heard from behind her and turned quickly to see her wife on the deck in a similar outfit as hers.

"About time you got out here," Santana said jokingly, holding onto the floats and directing them to the stairs so she could greet her wife as she entered the pool. They paddled and kicked themselves over there, wanting to show their mommy what they were capable of.

"Look at my little swimmers, you'll be swimming with no help soon," Anna complimented spinning Logan slightly when he reached her. His laughter lit up the area, causing everyone to smile and giggle along with him.

"Me! Me giro!" Adriana yelled watching her brother spin around and wanting to be included.

Santana reached out and grabbed her raft lightly, twirling it around.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, it'll be a while before either of them is swimming on their own. I'd say at least ten or eleven, maybe twelve," Santana said showing her protective side once again.

"Your mami is loca, Log, completely loca," Anna joked tickling the boy after he had stopped spinning.

"Loca!" Adriana repeated pointing at Santana.

"I'll show you crazy," she growled jokingly at her daughter before picking her up out of the raft and tickling her and dipping her legs into the pool. The little girl's laughter was infectious and before she knew it Anna had placed Logan onto her back to help his sister out. "Oh no, attack of the terrible two year olds. I don't think I can handle this. Someone help me!" she joked dramatically.

Instead of helping her, Anna started tickling her sides, making her squirm away.

"Not fair," she protested, trying to get away from her wife's merciless hands.

"No nice, mommy," Logan defended swatting at Anna's hands.

"That's my boy," Santana said, using the distraction to get away from Anna. She held Adriana to her chest and turned after Anna had taken Logan off of her back.

"Silly mami," Adriana joked laughing at her mom's antics. Instead of answering her Santana brought her lips down to pepper kisses all over the little girl's face. She backed up enough to rest against the edge of the pool, motioning for Anna to take the spot next to her. She rested Adriana on her hip and used her free hand to hold Anna to her side.

Logan curled into Anna's side as well, closing his eyes to rest for a little bit. He did not have the same high energy level that Adriana did and was more apt to take more naps and sit calmly whereas his sister was more likely to skip her naps and be the one running around the house chasing the cats.

She could feel Adriana bouncing to start moving again so she reached out for the raft and secured her inside again, holding onto it so she wouldn't float away but letting her bounce and kick as much as she wanted.

She looked over to see Anna resting her head gently on top Logan's head. Both had their eyes closed and were just enjoying the quiet that had taken over the area. The last thing Santana wanted was to interrupt so she leaned back against the edge and just watched, hugging Anna closer to her.

"I never asked, how has your back been? It was right around this time for me that it started hurting," Anna asked, reaching out to rub her hand over Santana's stomach.

"Never better, baby, never better," Santana said referring to so much more than her back. Sure, sometimes Santana Lopez-Berry really hated New York City, but as she sat in her pool surrounded by her three favorite things in the world, with the forth currently growing in her stomach, she couldn't remember a single thing she hated at all. Her life was perfect.


End file.
